The Last Step! Part 2
'''The Last Step! Part 2 '''is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot -Bulbasaur finally maganages to clean its eyes, and quickly forms a white ball in front of its mouth, which fires several explosive seeds, just as Kingler's attack collides with it. The explosions cause a large cloud of dust to cover the whole battlefield, as Scout and Scott look at the field, worried.- The dust clears, and Scout and Scott look at the result with shocked faces. Both Bulbasaur and Kingler are knocked out, Kingler due to the super-effective Seed Bomb, and Bulbasaur due to the one-hit Knock out move Guillotine. Scout: Both of them?! Eevee: Eevee!! Scott: Bulbasaur is down ALREADY!? Oh well, you did a really good job boy... Take a rest in your Pokeball. Scott takes out Bulbasaur's Pokeball, and holds it in Bulbasaur's direction, and presses the button in the center, which turns Bulbasaur's body red, and it shrinks, getting sucked into the round contraption. Scout: Hhmmm... I'll use Golem! Scout switches out the unconcious Kingler, with a large, round Pokemon, which stands firmly across from Scott. Scott: Rock and Ground? Then I know just who to use! Scott takes out another Pokeball, and Octillery emerges with a red beam of light. Octillery: OCTAH! Scout: Woah, who's that Pokemon? Scott: That's an Octillery from the JOHTO region! Scott slides his hands on his hat, acting cool. Scott: It's kind of a rare Pokemon. Scout: Hmph. How'd you get it? Scott: I gotta say, it was hard. I swam all the way to Johto, and I- Scout: USE ROCK THROW! Golem holds its arms out, and large boulders generate from its body, and strike Octillery. Scott: Hey, I was in the middle of talking! Scout: Good for you. Golem, Tackle! Golem jumps into the air, in the direction towards Octillery. Scott: Octillery, Hydro Pump!! The red Pokemon shoots a powerful jet of water out of its mouth, which strikes the heavy Pokemon, but still manages to throw its weight onto Octillery. Scott: Darnit Golem, move your fat body off my Octillery! Scout: IT'S NOT FAT, IT'S JUST THE ROCKS!! Scott: Mmhmm. Octillery use Octazooka! Golem is shown being pushes off of Octillery, with an orange blast. Scott: Yeah! That sure did damage! Scout: Don't get your hopes up. Golem use Earthquake! Golem slams its legs into the ground, and a huge earthquake is caused. Octillery: OctooOoOOoO! Octillery falls over due to the vibrating ground, and the earthquake quickly subsides. Scout: Good, that was pretty effective! Scott: Octillery, are you okay? Octillery nods. Scott: Good. What's next.... I know! I haven't used this move yet! Soak attack! A stream of blue water, glowing slightly, shoots out of Octillery's mouth. When it approaches Golem, it begins surrounding the Pokemon, and eventually splashes its entire body, and quickly falls down on the Pokemon's head. Scout: Ha! That did NOTHING! Scott: Oh really? Bullet Seed!! Multiple yellow seeds begin shooting out if Octillery's mouth like bullets, and after they all hit Golem, it falls over, unconcious. Scout: Woah, how did you do that!? Scott: Um... Old family secret. Scout: Ok, it's currently a tie, but i'm about to change that! Go, Cloyster! Scout returns Golem, and sends out a large Cloyster. Cloyster: Clo, closter! Scott: Octillery, stay out here. You are really useful! Scout: Golem is unable to battle, you know the drill. Cloyster, go ahead and use Spike Cannon! Closyer's entire body begins to glow white, and multiple white spikes shoot out towards Octillery. Scott: Octillery, dodge it using Hydro Pump! Octillery points its mouth towards the ground, and shoots a powerful jet of water, pushing it into the air. Scout: Aim towards Octillery! Colyster shifts its body, and begins firing the spikes up at Octillery, all hitting Octillery, causing it to mess up its Hydro Pump, and fall to the ground, landing on its head. Octillery: Oct! Octillery struggles to get up. Scott: Come on, Octillery! Scout: Now, finish it off with a Aurora Beam! Cloyster fires a multicolored beam out of its mouth, which hits Octillery right between the head, instantly knocking it out. Scott: Octillery! Scout: I could tell 'Octillery' was your best Pokemon. I had to go full power against that one. Scott: Hmph. Return, Octillery! Scott returns Octillery to its ball. Scott: Now, against Cloyster? I don't have anybody that's strong against it since I lost Bulbasaur... Eevee starts pawing at Scott. Eevee: Iv! Iv! Iiiv! Scott: You think you can do it? Okay! Eevee runs over to the field, and stands in a fighting stance. Eevee: Eeve! Scout: Let's start this off with an Ice Beam! A blue beam of ice fires out of Cloyster's mouth, and it shoots straight towards Eevee. Scott: Eevee, dodge it and use Shadow Ball! Eevee quickly avoids the attack, which freezes the area behind Eevee. While in midair, Eevee fires a black ball out of its mouth, and Eevee calmy lands on the ground. Scout: Poison Jab! The horn on Cloyster begins blowing purple, and Cloyster points its horn at the upcoming attack. The Poison Jab pierces the Shadow Ball attack, destroying the ball of energy, which evaporates with a black dust. Scout: I saw THAT on telivision too! Scott: I don't even care now, your not hardley a Gym Leader at all! Eevee, show him who's boss, and use Dig! Eevee burrows into the ground, throwing dirt behind it. Eventually, all that's left is a deep hole, without Eevee to be seen. Scout: Dig? Uggg. I guess i'll have to use Spikes! Cloyster begins spinning its body rapidly, and multiple glowing metallic white spikes shoot out of its body, and land on the battlefield. Cloyster slows down, and eventually stops spinning. Scott: What did that do? Scout: I ain't telling you! Scott: Well, it's not like it matters. Eevee's ready. Eevee, go! Eevee pounces out of the ground, and collides with Cloyster. Scott: Great, now keep it up with Scratch! Eevee's claws become long and glowing white, and Eevee begins scrathing Cloyster several times, each time with a greater force, anf the final with with such force, that it knocks Cloyster unconcious. Scott: Yeah! Great job!! Scout: At least Eevee didn't come out unharmed! Scout returns Coyster to its ball, and waits for a response from Scott. Scott: What do you mean, you didn't land a single attack! Scout: You sure? Scout looks at Eevee with a grin. Eevee is panting and gasping. Scott: How did THAT happen!? Scout: It's the Spikes. When Eevee dug through the ground, it was scraped by the spikes. Scott: Ok then, Eevee, retu- Wait.... If I return Eevee to its ball, then i'll have to send out Abra... The only move he knows is Teleport.... Sorry, Eevee! You need to keep it up! Eevee: Heh, Ev. Eevee slowly walks back to its starting place on the arena. Scout: Ha! I'm sure to win this. Go, Rhydon! Scout throws a Pokeball into the air, and a Rhydon appears from the red beam. Rhydon: RHA! Scott: Another Rhydon? Wow, Rhydon's must be really popular these days. Scout: Rhydon is very useful. It can easily beat an electric-type. Or in this case, an Eevee. Scott: I trust Eevee. She may be weakened, but she's an excelent fighter. Eevee, show him how its done with Quick Attack! Eevee's body becomes surrounded in a white light, and she begins running at an extreme speed. Scout: Hammer Arm! Rhydon's arm glows white, and it punches Eevee, with the force pushing the small Pokemon into the air, landing on its back. Scott: Yikes... Your Rhydon sure is fast! Scout: Yeah, why do you think I used it. Scott: Eevee, keep going! Eevee: E...Evee! Scott: Eevee, Dig into the ground! Eevee:Eevee! Eevee once again digs into the ground. Scout: You can't use that tactic against Rhydon! Rhydon, you use your Dig! Rhydon does what it's told, and it digs into the ground just like its opponent. Scott watches the scene, waiting for the outcomes. Moments later, Rhydon smashes out of the ground, with an extremely injured Eevee in its arms. Rhydon lands on the ground, and slams Eevee onto the ground. Scott: Eevee!! Scout: Haha! Scott: Eevee, think you can- Before Scott even finishes, Eevee gets up, and growls loudly. Eevee: Ip! Eevee! Ip! Scott: Ok, I guess you can! Eevee begins rubbing its feet against the dir on the arena. Scott: Eevee, use Shadow Ball rapid fire! Scout: Use Hammer Arm again! As Eevee begins firing black orbs out of its mouth, Rhydon's arm glows white, and it begins punching the orbs, which shatter into peices. Scott: Eevee, faster! Scout: You go faster, too! Both Pokemon begin increasing their speed, but eventually Eevee shows itself to be the faster opponent, and a Shadow Ball manages to strike Rhydon in the head, pushing the Pokemon backwards. Rhydon: RHA! Scout: I gotta hand it to you, your Eevee is quite a fighter! Scott: That's right! She never gives up! Eevee takes a deep breath. Eevee: Iv... Iv... Scott: Ok, let's do this... Eevee, use Double-Edge! Eevee looks back at Scott, confused. Scott: Trust me, just do it! Eevee becomes covered in a golden aura, and with great forces, it charges towards Rhydon. Scott: There's no way that will defeat it... If only there was some way to double the power.... Wait... That's it! Eevee, while you're at it, user Shadow Ball! Eevee starts using Shadow Ball, and forms the dark orb of energy in front of its mouth, Eevee jumps into the air, and faces down towards Rhydon, as she fires the attack, which becomes surrounded in the golden aura. The attack lands, with enough strength that Rhydon is pushed to its feet. Eevee lands back onto the ground, and finishes its Double-Edge attack by running right into Rhdyon. Scott: Yeaaaahhh!! Yeah!! Scout: Rhydon!! Ryhdon: ...Rha...Don... Rhydon passes out. Scott: Yeah! We did it Eevee! Eevee: Ev......... Eevee! Scout: Don't start celebrating yet... I still have my prize, Machamp! Scout quickly returns Rhydon, and replaces him with Machamp, now fully healed. Machamp: Ma! Champ, champ! Scott: Eevee, use Quick Attack! Eevee glows white, and starts running towards Machamp. Scout: Machamp, Low Kick! As Eevee becomes just steps away from Machamp, Machamp swipes its leg forward, and trips Eevee, who falls forward. Scout: Vital Throw! Machamp swings its arm towards Eevee, which hits the Cat Pokemon right in the stomach. Machamp grabs the Pokemon, swings its arms aroung again, and releases, which launches the Pokemon dozens of feet away, until Eevee hits the Gym's walls, and falls to the ground, covered in dirt. Scott: Eevee! Scott runs over to his Pokemon. Scout: Ha! I told you! Scott picks up Eevee's unconcious body. Scott: You did excellent. Absolutly excellent! Scott takes out Eevee's Pokeball, and the Pokemon fades to red atoms, and is sucked into the ball. Scott: Oh no... Scott begins walking back to his place. Scott: I just have Abra.... I guess.... I guess he will have to do. Go, Abra. Scott releases Abra from its ball, and the Pokemon lands on the arena, sitting with its legs crossed. Scout: An Abra? You are KIDDING me! This is going to be too easy! Machamp, use Cross Chop! Machamp jumps into the air, and forms its arms into an 'x' shape, and they begin glowing white. Scott: Teleport! As Machamp becomes closer to Abra, Abra disappears with a white light, and reappears several feet away. Machamp quickly repositions itself, and it saftley lands on its feet, and quickly turns its neck so that it stares at Abra. Scout: Oh, you're doing THAT technique! That's weak! Machamp, Rapidly use Karate Chop! Machamp starts running towards Abra, swiping its arms forward and back, and Abra keeps using Teleport, as this process keeps continues. Scout: COME ON, MACHAMP! HIT HIM ALREADY! Machamp: Maa! Machamp pauses for a moment to charge up its energy. Scott: Abra, get ready! Machamp takes a deep breath, then quickly stands up and pounces towards Abra. Abra puts its hands together, getting ready for a Teleport, but the giant opponent strikes against him, pushing him onto the ground. Abra: Aaab! Scott: Abra!? Scout: Attack! Machamp begins Karate Chopping Abra, as Abra begins squealing. Scott: Abra! Scout: Throw! Machamp grabs Abra by the arms, and swings around its arms again, and throws Abra to the other side of the arena, and Abra lands with a Thud. Scott: Abra!! Scott runs over to the other side of the battlefield, near Abra. Scott: Come on Abra! Machamp begins walking towards Abra, cracking its knuckles. Scott looks down. Scott Thinking: Abra can't do it... I love him, but he's too weak. I better save him the pain. Scott takes out Abra's ball. Scott: Abra, return. Abra: Ab! ABRA! Abra begins glowing white. Scott: What the heck!? Scout: It can't be! Is it...? Abra's size begins increasing. It's tail begins growing much thicker and larger, and extensions begin growing from its face. Abra stops glowing with a flash, blidning Machamp, and the weak Pokemon is now a strong Kadabra. Scott: Abra... You... YOU EVOLVED!! Kadabra: Kadabra!! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. Kadabra possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power. Scott: Aww yeah! Kadabra glares at Machamp, and it places its hands together, as if praying, and its eyes flash red, and Machamp begins rising from the ground, surrounded in a red aura. Scout: Ah! What's it doing!? Machamp: Chaamp? Machamp gets flung up in the air, and begins siwrling around like a vortex. Scott: Woah, Kadabra! Your Psychic powers are amazing!! Kadabra: Bruh. Machamp flies through the air, and is smashed into the Gym Walls several times, and keep getting pulled back in and out, until Kadabra finally throws the Pokemon against the ground, knocking it out. Scott: Oh my gosh... We... We did it! We did it Kadabra!! Scout: THAT IS SO UNFAIR! IF YOUR POKEMON DIDN'T EVOLVE, I WOULD HAVE WON! Scott: And yet it did, sucks for you! Scout: UNGH!! Scott: Hand over the badge!! Scout: Fine... Scout reaches into his pocket, and takes out a green, grass-shaped badge, walks over to Scott, and hands him the badge. Scott: Awesome!! Scott takes the badge, but Scout is still gripping it. Scott: Um... Can you let go? Scout frowns, and continues hilding the badge. Scott: COME ON! Scott pulls with all his strength, and manages to take the badge. Scott: I GOT THE EARTH BADGE!! Scout: Yeah, I get it, kid! No need to rub it in my face. Scott: Na-na-na-na-na! I got it! I'm so excited! My last Kanto badge!! I'm ready!! Ohmygosh I must tell Jill right away! Scott returns Kadabra to its ball, and the newly evolved Pokemon returns to its ball with a glowing red light, as the story comes to an end. Category:Episodes